Preed
Preedex "Preed" Yoa is the tertiary, later true secondary antagonist in the 2000 animated Don Bluth film, Titan A.E. He was voiced by Nathan Lane. Preed is an Akrennian with features of a fruit bat. He appears to have some kind of thin wing membrane across his armpits, and a thick, prominent neck contrasting of his abnormally long, thin limbs and fingers. His left ear is half-missing, shot off in a gunfight with slavers. The damage was patched up with a metal plate, now embedded in his skull. History Preed begins the film as Joseph Korso's first mate aboard the spaceship Valkyrie, ''and seen as a narcissistic yet suave character. He is known to be rather bold when it comes to his lustful attraction to Akima thus shows a hint of jealousy when he sees her and Cale embracing each other. He is shown to be absent-minded during Cale's visit to the Gaoul while attempting target practice on a small insect. When Korso was exposed of making deals with the Drej, Preed's true cunning/treacherous nature is exposed. Cale and Akima escape from the Valkyrie, but she is wounded by Preed. They are stranded on the colony as Korso and the rest continue to the ''Titan's location. With the help of the other humans, Cale and Akima repair and refit the Phoenix, one of the colony's derelict spaceships, and race off to find the Titan before the Korso and Preed do. Amid the Andali Nebula's giant ice crystals, Cale and Akima find the Titan. While exploring the massive ship, they discover a holographic message left by Cale's dead father, revealing the true nature of Project Titan: The ship is able to create a completely new, Earth-like planet, and has stores of all the DNA of the animal and plant life that once lived there. This was the reason the Drej feared humanity's potential enough to destroy Earth. Cale's father also explains that, after escaping the destruction of Earth, the Titan ran out of power and is unable to execute the recreation program. The Valkyrie arrives, and Korso and Preed board the Titan, leaving Stith and Gune (both of whom are unaware of their captain and first mate's true intents) behind. Before Preed leaves, he hands Stith a communicator wristwatch and follows Korso out the door. When Stith gets a call from Preed, the watch starts beeping rapidly, revealing to actually be a bomb. Gune snatches the bomb off Stith's wrist and attempts to get rid of it, but it detonates and Gune seemingly perishes in the explosion (it's later revealed he survived). Korso and Preed corner Cale and Akima and interrupt his father's message. However, Preed turns on Korso and holds him, Cale and Akima at gunpoint, stating that if he kills the three before the Drej arrive, the Drej will spare his own life (and he'll get paid for helping the Drej find the Titan). Akima tries to reason with Preed, stating that the Drej are highly unlikely to hold up their end of the bargain, but Preed has already gone into too much of a murderous frenzy to listen. Cale and Akima try attack Preed, but he knocks them both aside. However, Korso sneaks up from behind Preed and snaps his neck, killing him. Trivia * An unexpectedly intelligent station guard reveals that Akrennian traders always insult the other party when initiating a trade - something Preed was apparently unaware of. This suggests he has been estranged from other Akrennians for quite some time. Category:Aliens Category:Sophisticated Category:Movie Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Outcast Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Deceased Category:In Love Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Charismatic Category:Liars Category:Greedy Category:Deal Makers Category:Brutes Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Relief Category:Trickster Category:Egotist Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Spy Category:Conspirators Category:Mongers Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Terrorists Category:Perverts Category:Military Category:Animals Category:Neutral Evil